


Insomnia

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Insomnia, Leaving Home, M/M, Metropolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

It used to be the sounds of nature that kept Clark up at night. Crickets chirping in the hay. Corn stalks snapping under random footsteps. The cows lowing. All a part of the normal nocturnal symphony.

Now it's the cacophony of human nature that keeps him awake. Babies crying, unfed and unloved. The smack of angry fists hitting vulnerable flesh. The city's despair has a tone just as audible to him as the car alarms that go off outside the penthouse window.

Clark moves in closer to Lex, for comfort, and wonders when Metropolis will start to feel like home.


End file.
